The saiyan gods
by Mussy123
Summary: A story starting from the near end of the tournement of power with different turns of events
1. Ultra return

**(This is a remake of the tournament of power however many more different things happen)**

Goku has just been struggling with jiren as he saw vegeta falling off the edge and giving all his remaining KI which empowered goku to stand up once again "ji-jiren uh I will defeat you" Said goku in an injured state at which he could barley talk "a true warrior would accept his defeat and fix his mistakes next time clearly you have no knowledge about battles you have nothing but raw power" Said jiren just then godly like KI was emitting from goku but it was far beyond the level of super saiyan god or super saiyan blue his eyes started to become a blueish sliver lightish blue aura was coming out from his body KI stronger than the gods was coming out he had gone ultra instinct "w-what wasn't it just a temporary thing" Said belmod "he is truly a god" said Ivan all the gods stood up in honour of goku for surpassing and achieving what the gods could not jiren was as emotionless as ever but then goku travelled at the speed of light to jiren and punched him in his stomach jiren a face was helpless as he had spitted out blood due to the sheer power of goku's punch "what the hell! How did goku do that I couldn't even see him" Said krillin "how ji-jiren this May be the first worthy opponent for him it's just a one on one who is really stronger?" Said toppo an immense battle had started beetween goku and jiren it was hard to see the ground of the arena itself was breaking punches and kicks were being launched some dodged some not goku kicked jiren in his stomach and jiren was blasted into a rock goku charged at jiren who was still blasted into the rock and fired a KI blast jiren blocked it and massive amounts of smoke was made "where's dad I don't see him anywhere" Said gohan once the smoke cleared jiren's was blocked by goku charging at him with his fist goku punched jiren but he blocked it causing the rock to break jiren kicked goku in the face sending him back but still standing jiren went to goku and attemted to kick goku from behind but it backfired when goku dodged and returned with a kick to jiren's stomach and a punch to jiren's right cheek "yes come on goku you can do this" Said krillin "These idiots think that goku can win I'll admit he's strong stronger than us gods but jiren is on another level he can't possibly win" Said belmod "hey you you knockoff clown even if kakarot can't beat him in this state he'll break his limit once again and beat the hell out of him kakarot hasn't lost to a single opponent because of that factor so shut your ugly mouth up" Said vegeta "oh what's this the second to backchatting to a god you'll never be able to beat any of us you're just a shodow if that boy over there" Said belmod "why you-" Said vegeta "hey belmod shut the hell up you clown face vegeta will surpass you one day that's a definite and vegeta has his own character and unique from goku" Said beerus "hmph" Said belmod back to goku and jiren goku is on the ropes for survival as he's laying on the ground dodging as many punches as he can from jiren he kicks jiren in the stomach and gets up but jiren suprise attack's him with a punch to hopefully send him flying off of the arena goku managed to dodge but jiren slammed him on the top of his head by getting his two hands and slamming it on goku he was on the verge of death and jiren grabbed him to the edge of the arena and was about to drop him when suddenly goku's turned white his eyes changed to a dark grey his previously blue aura had changed into white goku looked at jiren with his grey piercing eyes and escaped jiren's grip "I have returned" Said goku


	2. A godlike saiyan arrives

All the gods gasped even Zeno and the grand priest not in shock like the first time he got a new transformation but in fear "A-A-Ake-mi" Said Zeno "it's him he's returned" Said belmod "the gods ourselves cannot do anything" Said beerus "what are you all scared of it's just sad who somehow gotta new transformation shouldn't you be happy lord beerus victory is ours our universe is saved" Said gohan "gohan GOHAN! THE ENTIRE DIMENSION IS GONNA BE DESTROYED!" Said beerus frustratingly "huh listen that isn't your dad that's Akemi the godlike saiyan a threat to Zeno himself" Said beerus back where goku is it rather Akemi "oh so I'm in the tournament of power and this is the last guy I need to defeat" Said Akemi just then Android 17 and frieza came out "goku we need to defeat that guy he's the last one standing I assume" Said Android 17 "hohohoho if we work together there's nothing he can do" Said frieza "Oh yeah about that" Said Akemi while powering down to his base form he then travelled at the speed of light and punched u in the stomach sending him flying of the stage "what are you doing go-" Said Android 17 before even finishing his sentence Akemi punched him sending him flying to the seats of universe 1 and breaking it "such power we are doomed" Said Ivan "killing your own teammates?" Said jiren "your gonna be lulled as well so you'd best not talk to much" Said akemi jiren charged at Akemi and tried to punch him Akemi put up 1 finger and when jiren's hand and Akemi's finger made contact jiren's hand was full of blood along with all his body he lay lifeless on the floor dead by the godlike saiyan's power "it's time to go full out" Said Zeno **(also there's only one Zeno in this story couldn't think a way of working with 2 zeno's) **zeno then started doing what looked like powering up his body grew bigger his head started changing shape at the end of the transformation he was a big muscular Zeno "AKEMI! We will get rid of you once again" Said Zeno Akemi shot a KI blast at belmod that travelled so fast nobody saw it except the grand priest and Zeno and killed belmod "that is an example of what will happen to you all if you don't give me what I want" Said Akemi


	3. Like god's and saiyan's

"KAKAROT WHAT ARE YOU DOING! KILLING YOUR OWN TEAMATES WELL MAYBE FRIEZA BUT STILL" Said vegeta "oh akihiko he mustn't have regained his memories yet" Said Akemi in his head "if akihiko's here akihiro might be here" Said Akemi in his head Akemi started to look around everywhere looking for a mysterious person "guess he isn't here" Said Akemi in his head Akemi then used instant transmission to vegeta and grabbed him and used instant transmission again "what the-" said gohan back where Akemi and vegeta are "kaka-" Said vegeta "listen I'm not your kakarot or whatever I'm Akemi you may not know me but I know you so just listen to me for a while" Said Akemi "hey who are you two" Said a strange voice vegeta and Akemi looked to their side and saw two men "huh who are you" Said vegeta "oh hey akihiro dya still remember me?" Said Akemi "HEY WHO ARE YOU! ILL KILL YOU AND MY NAMES BROLY!" Said Broly "guess not" Said Akemi "hey old guy who're you a friend of Aki- I mean Broly" Said Akemi "I'm his father paragus" Said paragus "oh you're in the way then" Said Akemi with an evil intent he then ran to paragus and punched him at speed faster than sound the punches pressure was so hard it killed paragus "fa-father" Said Broly as he screamed "that's it your dead" Said Broly as he powered up to super saiyan blue "this guy can-" "RAHHH!" Said Broly as he charged at Akemi who blocked with one single finger he then went to his back and hit him in his neck powering him down to his base form "wha-" Said Broly "any super saiyan transformation comes from a large amount of KI combined with our saiyan cells emitting from the back of our necks also the reason you get a tingly feeling there by hurting that source you block the KI from coming out and just do you know I held back on that by trillions of times" Said Akemi "man seems like I have to get these guys some ultra instinct" Said Akemi in his head "hey you 2 do you know what ultra instinct is?" Said Akemi "o-of course y-you use it" Said vegeta trembling with fear that he's never emitted "well you two are gonna get it basically" Said Akemi "shit why'd u have to get it first I'm a horrible damn teacher especially with these 2 they don't even wanna work with me" Said Akemi **(at the tournement of power arena also just wanna clarify when goku transformed into Akemi he still looked the same) **"they took vegeta oh shit" Said beerus "looks like we're just gonna have to prepare ourselves" Said Zeno with a serious face


End file.
